


bumblebee

by el145b0uch4rds0up (ultradespair11037)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Tubbo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dadza, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dream Smp, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lazy Mornings, Modern Era, Platonic Cuddling, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sweet, This is, adopted tommy, and short, and tubbo just got adopted!!!, i hope u like it, sobs, they r siblings and best friends and i love them, tubbo and tommy are siblings, wow how do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/el145b0uch4rds0up
Summary: philza tries to wake up tommy n tubbo but they r cuddling and not having it. thats literally it lol
Relationships: Phil Watson | Philza Minecraft & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https_nyx_info](/users/https_nyx_info/gifts).



Phil knocked on the door at 6 in the morning after Tubbo’s first night in his new home to find the young boy clinging to Tommy, his bee plushie thrown to the side. The blankets were messed up, all bunched up at their feet. He must’ve gotten scared late last night and climbed into bed with his brother. Tommy wouldn’t mind. He’d always been quite protective of him, after all. 

“Boys,” Phil said quietly, sitting down on the bed next to his sons, “good morning. It’s time to wake up.”

Tommy pouted, giving his father an annoyed kick and holding onto Tubbo tighter. 

Looks like he’d have trouble getting them out of bed today.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this is so short but im. pretty proud of it actually


End file.
